Shrekzilla
Shrekzilla is an ogre kaiju that has similarities to Godzilla for some reason. Appearance Shrekzilla resembles Godzilla, but is green and has Shrek's head. History Copypasta >I was only nine years old >I loved Shrekzilla so much, I owned all the movies and merchandise >I pray to Shrekzilla every night, thanking him for the life I have been given >"Shrekzilla is love", I say, "Shrekzilla is life" >My dad hears me and calls me a weeaboo >He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Shrekzilla >I called him a c*** >He slaps me and sends me to my room >I am crying now, because my face hurts >I go into my bed and it is very cold >I feel a warmth moving towards me >I fell something touch me >It's Shrekzilla >I am so happy >He whispers into my ear, "This is my swamp" >He grabs me with his powerful ogre Kaiju hands and puts me on my hands and knees >I'm ready >I spread my butt cheeks for Shrekzilla >He penetrates my butthole >It hurts so much, but I do it for Shrekzilla >I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water >I push against his force >I want to please Shrekzilla >He roars a mighty "Skreeeeeeooonk!" as he fills my butt with his love >My dad walks in >Shrekzilla looks him deep in the eyes and says, "It's all ogre now" >Shrekzilla leaves through my window Shrekzilla is love, Shrekzilla is life. Afterward The boy's father lated reported Shrekzilla to the authorities, where he became the first known monster pedophile. However, Shrekzilla continued his perverted rampage. For some reason, his victims were often other children that worshipped him. Several other children were molested by him, until the GDF captured Shrekzilla and sent him to Monster Island. Unforunatley, Shrekzilla instead menaced the child Kaiju on Monster Island. Godzilla Jr, T-Rex Jr, Toto, and Ultraman Boy are terrified of Shrekzilla. However, their parents and other adult allies have vowed to defend them if Shrekzilla strikes. Luckily for the young monsters, Shrekzilla was killed in battle by King Farquadorah's ghost as revenge for he himself being killed. Despite this, Shrekzilla came back to life later on during the events of T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! (possibly due to the work of the Ziliens) and dragged Trollzilla off to parts unknown to do things to him. Later, an alternate version of Shrekzilla from the now-destroyed Universe 420 became a member of The Meme Squad and fought the Council of Creators. Abilities * Eye Beams * Can appear out of nowhere * Atomic Breath Trivia * Now that Sugarbeast is gone, this is officially the wrongest Kaiju on the wiki. * I would like to apologize that I made this. Url-1 copy.jpg|Shrekzilla's original image by Shreklord_666 on Ifunny Shrekzilla GDKBR style.png|Shrekzilla GDKBR style (image by Superkaijuking) Shrekzilla Reptar style.gif|Shrekzilla (Reptar style) Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Explicit Content Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Meme Squad (COC)